Diez palabras bonitas para describirlo
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Porqué para Lawless las palabras nunca serán suficientes, nunca serán verdaderas, nunca podrán acaparar todo lo que piensa. Esas son palabras añejas, no le gustan, mejor busquemos otro término. ( Lawless x Licht)
1. Chapter 1

Mientras navegaba en Facebook. Una chica compartió, de nombre Andre, una imagen que me inspiró para hacer esta serie de drabbles. Pensé que sería buena idea hacerlos, tenía muchas ganas de aportar al fandom con algo de mi parte, espero les agrade un poco.

 **Dedicación especial** : Para todos los del fandom de Servamp que pertenecen a nuestra secta servampina. Los amo, mi hermosa banda.

 **Disclaimer** : Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Són de sus respectivos autores, yo sólo los tengo en un altar y para ser parte de mi religión.

Advertencia: ¿Incoherencia? Algo de O.C, relaciones homosexuales explicitas y mucho amor.

Pareja: LawLicht. (Lawless x Licht)

Sin más que decir disfruta de la lectura, extraño inquilino.

Diez palabras bonitas para describirlo

By KellenHakuen

Palabra no.1 Inefable

¡Llegó para adueñarse del mundo!

Loco, lo etiquetó el mundo, él sólo se reía burlándose de sus ideales patéticos no le importan, al final, todos éstos terminarán tan destrozados como él. Solitarios y navegando sin rumbo en un mar de desesperación.

Qué él no tiene salvación, ya está descosido. No puede volver a ser otra vez el mismo.

Descontrol. Tan roto que asusta. Le gusta cómo suena.

Lawless, cree que le queda mejor que nadie.

Demente, proclamaron otros, sin embargo, él prescindió de ellos y prefirió recorrer el mundo y someterlo ante sus mentiras, después de todo, ¿por qué prestar atención a los desdichados? Patéticos cuervos de alas magulladas, quieren burlar, pero la vida se los arrancó. Todos son pajarillos inocentes que el destino, cruel y arbitral, les arrebatará la oportunidad.

Le producen ganas de reír al verlos esforzarse, no entiende, ¿por qué esforzarse? Al final el telón cerrará y sólo quedarán aplausos vacíos de quién no entiende la obra. Aplausos que estarán dirigidos a él.

Llegó pisoteando la alfombra roja con gacela, no vestía más que sus harapos estrambóticos, una tétrica sonrisa y unos anteojos añejos. La gente cuchicheaba a su llegada, cuándo lo ven deslizarse entre el frio y el silencio. Maravilloso, lo llama los que lo siguen, magnifico, escucha a otros, aterrador, concluyen gran porción de las voces internas.

Lawless, así se llama, no, así se puso el mismo. No preguntes su nombre porqué jamás te lo dirá, un día será otra persona, otro día, fingirá ser alguien más. Le gusta actuar, le gusta ser muchas cosas, jamás es estable y es lo que le agrada de sí mismo.

Era el director que se creía dueño de sí mismo.

Orgulloso, pensó que podía manejar cualquier improvisación de la vida. Detesta los clichés que corrompen de su bella imaginación, esa horrorosa alegría con la que las personas quieren vivir. Agh, qué desagradable.

¡El teatro trata de tragedias! Lágrimas sinceras y un corazón adolorido.

Los que no saben apreciar el arte abstracto de su mente, ¡Bay, bay!

Es alguien de confuso, no es verdadero, nada le satisface. No le agradan los que fingen ser héroes, esos que intenta salvar el día bajo su moral tan hipócrita y retorcida, le causan una aberración. Piensa que lo mejor será deshacerse de ellos.

Lawless siempre va a un paso a la vanguardia, o eso quiere creer. Él va ganando con sus burlas, su indiferencia y su locura. Pobre director tan más ingenuo.

La vida no es cómo tu reflejo, tú debiste quedarte resguardado en tu sufrimiento.

No puede ir un paso adelante, no sabe cómo cambiar, no posee un manual que le enseñe como hacerlo. Se cree gobernante, pero sólo es un desdichado vagabundo que se esconde entre las entrañas de un teatro tan malbaratado.

No avanza cómo quiere. Se queda estancado entre el olvido y el futuro, puesto que los recuerdos llegan y le corrompen, fantasmas del pasado que se dejan tatuados, como marcas venenosas que no quieren dejarlo ir, quieren dejarlo retrogrado.

Hasta que lo escuchó, paseándose tácito e indiferente. Tan contrario a él, mientras Lawless hace ruido, él prefiere pasar desapercibido.

Mientras él es discordia, el otro es sutileza.

Mientras él es oscuridad.

Él es luz.

Luz que llena su teatro oscuro, le deja cálido, le hace cambiar, aunque sea un poco. Detesta esto.

No le agrada ese personaje nuevo.

¿Quién es él?

Llegó de manera extraña. Y con su bienvenida, a patadas y palabras agresivas lo obligó a bajarse de la prisión en la que él se escondía, rompió las burbujas de fantasía y ficción en las que tanto le gustaba protegerse. Esas cadenas que le lastimaban, al final desaparecieron, Licht las eliminó, una a una hasta liberarlo, hasta sentirse extraño.

Lo escuchó a lo lejos romper el ambiente tétrico con sus bellas melodías. Esos fragmentos del alma que lo dejaron embellecido, después de haberlo escuchado, frente a un público conmovido, Lawless pensó que él era único, inigualable, cómo él.

No es cómo él. Alocado y distorsionado, no le gusta manipular, no le gusta burlarse de su propia cordura. Muy divertido, no es cómo el resto de las personas. No sigue a la sociedad, la considera estúpida, no se deja corromper como él, la moral es lo más sagrado que tiene. Es un héroe extraño, no, no es un héroe, él tiene en alto lo que quiere.

No es cliché. Es especial y humano.

Es único e inigualable, con un talento que despierta pasiones prohibidas que te permite el escurrir de los polvos de las estrellas. Te lleva a otra dimensión, no sabes lo que pasa, sólo sabes que tu mundo acromático se pinta de alucinógeno y colores neón.

A su teatro viejo llegó un nuevo inquilino. Fue nuevo, está creando desastre que nunca planeó para sí mismo, hermosamente hace añicos a sus escenarios. No sabe manejarlo. No es como Ophelia, se repite alarmado. Se pierde, no sabe cómo continuar con las letras sin que él las vuelva arruinar. No se describe con palabras, es más, algo diferente, un término más grande.

Amar a Ophelia es lo más cándido que tiene, por eso, se detiene, cada que sus manos se aferran a la línea de su vida, algo lo atrae, como cadenas roñosas los fantasmas de su pasado no quieren dejarlo ir.

Prefiere esconderse en su coraza de espinas y mentiras. Prefiere resguardarse bajo la locura y la decepción, el dolor lo ha embriagado que ya no conoce otra forma. Prefiere ser alguien más, no quiere ser Hyde.

Porqué al final Hyde es un cobarde que no sabe lidiar con los personajes espontáneos.

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

¿Qué les ha parecido? Muchas gracias por la oportunidad de leer, en fin, se merecen un abrazo enorme.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Tenía que continuar esta serie de drabbles! No me he olvidado de ésta.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, éstos son de su respectivo creador Strike Tanaka.

 **Advertencias:** Demencia, spoilers del manga aunque a estas alturas más de la mayoría ya debería haberlo culminado, creo y rastros O.C .

 **Dedicatori** a: Este capítulo ha sido revisado bajo la jurisdicción de Karma, quién amablemente ha decidido darle su escrutinio, gracias.

Disfruta de la lectura, extraño inquilino.

* * *

Diez palabras bonitas para describirlo.

 **By KellenHakuen**

Palabra no. 2 Melifluo.

A veces Lawless se siente solo, tan solo, que empieza a imaginar cosas y termina por escuchar otras.

Él cree que son reales, los demonios que imagina dentro de su cabeza no son imaginarios. Siempre termina por pensar que son verosímiles, después de todo, éstos le sonríen al culminar su función, siempre le saludan agitando la mano y con una sonrisa tenebrosa tras bambalinas. 

Están a su alrededor, no tienen forma, ni color, sólo son tenebrosos y muy ruidosos. Se encuentran ahí, en la sombra, en la luz, en un rincón de su mente, inclusive a veces alucina y jura que esta vez son de verdad. Se parecen a Ophelia, lo tratan con cariño y lo convencen de que ella está de regreso pero cuándo está a punto de sujetar su mano y no dejarla ir, éstos se desfiguran en buitres que le sacan los ojos.

Son malvados, nunca los entiende pero ahí están, siempre están. Robándole sus colores, arrebatándole su felicidad, destruyéndole con tanto dolor que es imposible repararlo.

Son ruidosos, demasiado escabrosos, nunca deja de escucharlos; son risas, son gritos, susurros, lamentos, son todo el ruido que lacera en sus oídos, y el silencio que le tortura. Cuándo necesita respuestas, ellos se van, dejándole solo pero cuándo necesita paz, egoístamente vuelven a molestarle.

Pero a veces son agradables y ya no le espantan, lo alejan del dolor. Se transforman en cosas que a él le gustan: pueden ser un público conmovido o a veces una sirena que baila en el mar. En otras ocasiones, dicen que pueden fingir ser sus amigos. Están unidos, eso es un vínculo extraño y reconfortante. No puede pararlos, toman el control de él.

En las entrañas de la ciudad, caminando más allá por un sendero alejado y lleno de polvo. Sueles encontrar el escenario en dónde habita Lawless. Descontrolado suele refugiarse ahí, detrás de bambalinas. Platicando en soledad hacia la pared, gritando cuándo algo sale mal. Desdichado y sin ser comprendido, derrotado ante la soledad.

Escuchó que lo llaman a lo lejos y al voltear hacia los asientos rotos, al aparecer son aplausos de su inminente acto pero ¿Cuándo actuó? ¿Otra vez enloqueció?

Los aplausos dejaron de ser cálidos, ahora se volvieron risas que lo arrastran hacia un hoyo vacío. Le advierten que su teatro se está derrumbando, las antiguas paredes coloridas ahora se vuelven acromáticas. Necesita ayuda pero nadie se la va a dar.

Ellos lo ven caer junto a su teatro. Este teatro es un desastre, el desastre de Lawless.

Lawless presiente que esas voces son como hadas de fuego que revoletean en el aire, nada las detiene, cuervos hambrientos que pululan alrededor esperando una debilidad de su parte. Le asustan un poco pero se quedan grabadas en él, le lastiman pero, aun así él queda hipnotizado con su belleza. Negras y tristes, son como él.

No tienen sentido en este mundo, deambulan como vagabundos esperando un pedazo de compasión, se siente a gusto con su presencia, se siente bien con ellas.

Lo llaman demente pero, él piensa que ellas son más reales que él.

Son como ninfas de bosque, le susurran el oído, suaves, cantos de canario en la mañana que le piden destrucción, lamento y desorden. Le piden descontrol, le piden más de lo que Lawless puede manejar.

Destruye el mundo, le gritan.

Pero él no quiere hacerlo.

Le dicen que el mundo debe sucumbir ante su descontrol.

Pero él no quiere hacerlo.

Sí, si quiere hacerlo, le convencen.

¿Quiere?

Por supuesto que quiere hacerlo, cae ante ellas.

Ante su voz frágil y seductora no hay escapatoria. Lawless no puede evitar caer derrotado ante la belleza de aquellas hadas demoníacas, nadie quiere salvarlo de convertirse en un demonio.

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, siempre quise experimentar la demencia de Lawless y que quisiera escuchar voces. Espero les haya agradado.

Besitos de chocolate.


End file.
